Grossology (film)/Credits
Full credits for Grossology (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production Grossology Closing The End Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Book Written by Sylvia Branzei and the Television Series Developed by Simon Racioppa & Richard Elliott Tenzing Norgay Trainor Zendaya Shameik Moore Hailee Steinfeld Jason Sudeikis Rashida Jones Jamie Chung John Goodman Executive Producers Ella Ray William Renschen Shiyoon Kim Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Chris J. Columbus David Soren Co-Producer Neal H. Moritz Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Executive Music Producers The Wanted Calvin Harris Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Visual Effects Supervisor William Renschen Animation Supervisor Ella Grace Ray Animation Supervisors Glen McIntosh Alejandro Munoz Yuriko Senoo Animation Supervisors Zaini Mohamed Jalani Charles G Abou Aad Ludovic Bouancheau Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Executive Producer Rob Bredow Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Director of Story Marc E. Smith Head of Story Normand Lemay Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Technical Animation Gregory Smith Heads of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Head of Environments Sean D. Jenkins Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Production Manager James E. Hasman CG Supervisors Heather M. Drummons Pablo Holcer Christopher Miller Tom Capizzi Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA "Summer On You" Written by D. Barkman, D. Gibson, L. Palmen and S. Renders Performed by Lucas & Steve, Sam Feldt & Wulf Story Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Art Department Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Modeling Coordinator David Vidal Pedroza Character Setup Rigging Artists Christian Haniszewski Gerald Emmanuel Amador Timothy Williams-Quigley Gatean de Oliveira Won Young Byun Christina de Juan Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez Juan Diego Lugo Jeff Panko Sergey Berengard Enoch Mosier Ihde Michael Leon Ware Michelle Czajkowski Serguei Kalentchouk Cloth Simulation Artists Simon Ben Anderson Nathan J. Chisholm Jose Molina Garcia Hector Escudero Lopez Rikki Knight Trembath Hair Simulation Artists Michael Anthony Navarro Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Luis San Juan Pallares Iker J. de los Mozos Johann Francois Coetzee Claudia Chung Sanii Glen Claybrook Xinmin Zhao Jeff Brodsky Jennifer R. Downs Surfacing Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Layout Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Jessica Minh Giang Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Harald G. Kraut Scott Armstrong Jocelyne Theresa Ward Conor W. Kavanagah Hock Hian Wong Final Layout Lead Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Final Layout Artists Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi James Ryan Peterson Gina Bradley Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante John Murrah Celeste Joanette Stereo Layout Lead Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Stereo Layout Artists Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Theophile Bondoux Fausto Estrada Guerrero Etienne Carrière-Roberge Sacha-Erik Beauregard Ferran Llacer Alvarez Emily Döhler-Knox Layout Coordinator Stephanie C. Lee Animation Animators Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Stein Loetveit Christopher Erin Walsh Lurent Caneiro Louie del Carmen Alex Ferreira Siomes Ravi Kamble Govind Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Richard Van As Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Katrina Conwright Robert Espanto Domingo Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gini Cruz Santos Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Benson Shum Yuhon Ng Steve Cunningham Daniel Hernandez Leyva Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Chrissy Qian Rong Wang Yang Yang Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Derek Tannehill Jamie Chung Simon Zizan Black Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson David James Henderson Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Aviva Corcovado Yashaank Singh Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Jérôme Dernoncourt Melissa Lim Ching Ying Samidha Nagwekar Andrea Castagnoli Scott Hunter Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Gal Gadot Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Paul Mendoza Claudio de Oliveira Gwen De la Cruz William Renschen Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Jean-François Barthélémy Steven Pierre Gordon Edward Zhou Jesus Diez Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues Daniel Zettl Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Aaron Burton Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Moise Hergaux-Essame Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Lenka Zuckova Tom McGrath Tom Miller Tom H. Zwick Bruce Holcomb Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Kevin Lopez Character Effects Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos David DeJuan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Larry Townsend Rajkiran Bhandari Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Osmel Carrizo Vincent Chedru Jung Hun Kim Corey C. Bolwyn Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Cruz Contreras Mastache Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Saket Kumar Khare John Edward Brix Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Leads Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew George Rampias Tia Keri Cédric Burkarth Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jacob Richards Aaron Ross Lighting & Compositing Artists YuFan Linda Chang Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres P. Jasmine Katatikarn Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Jay Jungmu You Ai Saimoto King Zoe Peck Eyler Amber Stewart Lunderville Srinivasan Velayuthan Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Rupali Parekh-Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Gabriel Coupal-Savard Jessica Morrison Hogan Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Yezi Xue Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Barry Andres Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Annie Hua Gwen Stacy Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Erwann Le Faou Nestor Benito Fernandez Chia-Chi Hu Mathieu Cassagne Alfonso Caparrini Mitch Kopelman Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Ye Won Cho Tim Best Lighting Coordinators Katherine Gugger • Carolina Ángel Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matte Paint Coordinator Eric Kim Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Joey Trichak Nick Nguyen Luis C. Parker Chris Sanders Gary Rodriguez Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Andrew Synowiec Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Thomas Dominguez MLDPS Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Randy Thom Gary Rydstrom Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Studio Operations Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Elaine Alaniz Kaitlyn Cavanagh Trey Duson Anett Gough Kevin Milburn Judy Thomason Chad Boldini Richard Dodd Sara Feiss Kimberly Henshaw Kevin Noel William Townsend Erik Vignau Development Katie Baron Alyssa Engelberg Jenny Marchick Ted Nitshke Karen Rupert Toliver Jennifer Del Rey Jeremiah Loeb Mike Moon Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Erica Bermudez Jennifer Kent Erik Mishel Iris Ponce Dorothy Rayburn Shae Spence Kym Wulfe Marketing and Publicity Paige Borsos Rebecca Kuska Ryan Austin Murphy Andrew J. Peterson Daniel Jennings Olivier Mouroux Zachary Norton Melissa Sturm Amy Sullivan Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack Album on Atlantic Records & Spinnin' Records Score Album on Sony Classical Records Music "CATCH THE S TRAIN" Written and Performed by Daniel Pemberton Courtesy of Sony Classical By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "SUMMER ON YOU" Written by D. Barkman, D. Gibson, L. Palmen and S. Renders Produced by Daniel Barkman, Daniel Gibson and Sam Feldt Performed by Lucas & Steve, Sam Feldt & Wulf Courtesy of Spinnin' Records "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "GWEN ENTERS THE SPIDER-VERSE" Written and Performed by Daniel Pemberton Courtesy of Sony Classical By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FOUND ME (FEAT. MARIA HAZELL)" Written by A. Valsenko, H. Meinke, J. Chacon, J. Hansson, J. Kalisch, J. Kerstens, M. Hazell and S. Berghuijs Produced by Hitimpulse, Jeroen Kerstens & Steve Berghuijs Performed by The Him feat. Maria Hazell Courtesy of Spinnin' Records "RED BALLOON" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records "PINKFONG BABY SHARK" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "GLAD YOU CAME" Written by Steve Mac, Wayne Hector & Ed Drewett Produced by Steve Mac Performed by The Wanted Courtesy of Island Records, Global Talent and Mercury Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "DANCING IN THE DARK" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ester Dean, Maureen McDonald and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Stargate Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "WITHOUT YOU (FEAT. SANDRO CAVAZZA)" Written by Alessandro Cavazza, Carl Falk, Dhani Lennevald, Salam Al Fakir, Tim Bergling and Vincent Pontare Produced by Tim Bergling and Carl Falk Performed by Avicii feat. Sandro Cavazza Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "LA VIE EN ROSE" Written by Antonie Konrad, Craig Scott Smart Fabio Antoniali, Jenson Vaughan and Matthew James Humphrey Performed by DJ Antoine Courtesy of Houseworks Records Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Movie Land Animation Studios and the logos including Movie Land's "ML" are registered trademarks of Movie Land, a WarnerMedia company. Photos/Artwork/Footage Courtesy of: Shutterstock Getty Images Alamy iStock by Getty Images "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures & Marvel Entertainment, Inc. "Monsters, Inc." © Disney/Pixar - Courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. "Romeo + Juliet" and "Garfield: The Movie" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" Courtesy of Warner Bros. Television, on behalf of Hanna-Barbera, Inc. "Next Gen (2018)" Courtesy of Netflix Nintendo Switch Courtesy of Nintendo of America, Inc. Special Thanks Sylvia Branzei Lee Unkrich Brian Michael Bendis Production Babies Aaron • Berry • Casey • Don • Erik • Gina • Haley • Ian • Jamie • Katherine • Lenny • Mindy Nicholas • Nick • Perry • Pidge • Randall • Randell • Sam • Tom • Vincent • Xavier • Zack This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits